Fabian's Birthday
by artist98
Summary: How does the Anubis gang celebrate Fabian Rutter's 18th Birthday? Two-Shot. Rated Low T.
1. Chapter 1

**Since it is Brad's 20th Birthday today, I made a little two shot of Fabian's birthday! Do they ever tell you how old he is in HOA? Well, in this, he's turning 18! So, the second chapter should be out later today, probably in a few hours! I hope you like it! I wrote half of this chapter at 3AM.  
Disclaimer: I do not own HOA**

* * *

**No One's POV**

Fabian Rutter woke up and looked around his room. He was expecting to see his messy roommate, Eddie Sweet, sleeping, but instead his bed was empty. After a few seconds of him waking up, he decided to get out of bed and head to breakfast. Luckily, he didn't have to worry about school, since it was a Saturday.  
"Morning." Fabian said, walking into the dining room, where only Eddie, Nina Martin, and Mara Jaffray were.  
"Good morning and happy birthday!" Nina, his girlfriend, said as he sat down next to her.  
Fabian smiled at her as Eddie and Mara wished him a happy birthday as well.  
"So, what are the plans for today?" Trudy asked.  
See, it was an Anubis House tradition they have, that whenever it was one of the housemates birthday, that person got to decide what the house did that day.  
"What about the beach?" Fabian suggested, getting excited looks out of Nina, Mara, and Eddie.  
"Great idea! Let me just check the weather." Trudy said, exiting the room.  
"I'm shocked you didn't say a museum or something." Eddie teased, earning an eye roll from Fabian.  
"No, besides we haven't been to the beach in a while." Fabian said as Jerome Clarke and Alfie Lewis walked into the room.  
"Did he pick yet?" Alfie asked.  
"Yes, he picked the beach." Mara said as Jerome sat down next to her.  
"Yes!" The jokesters cheered.  
"The weather looks fine for the day, you can go." Trudy said, entering the room.  
"What time are we leaving?" Jerome asked.  
"Around noon." She said.

_Noon_

It's safe to say that Amber Millington was defiantly the most excited about going to the beach. The boys were mostly excited about seeing their girlfriends in bathing suits. Amber wore a light pink bikini with a bit of purple tie-dye, purple flip flops, and a pink sundress. Nina wore a silverish grey bikini, white flip flops, and a purple sundress. Joy Mercer wore a yellow one piece, orange flip flops, white shorts, and a red top. Mara wore a floral one piece, pink flip flops, and a light green sundress. Patricia Williamson wore a black and silver bikini, black flip flops, black shorts, and a deep red shirt.  
"Ready?" Amber asked the girls. They nodded and walked downstairs to the boys, who were already waiting for the girls.  
"Let's go!" Amber squealed, grabbing her white purse, and skipping outside, where three cabs were waiting. Nina checked her bag to make sure Fabian's present was there before going outside after Amber.

_At the Beach_

Once they arrived, everyone spread out around the empty beach. Nina and Fabian went off to a spot in the shade and set up there, Amber and Mara set up in the sun, Patricia and Eddie set up in the sun with an umbrella, as well as Joy, and Jerome, Alfie, and Eddie all ran straight to the water.  
Patricia, Amber, Mara, and Joy sat in the sun, tanning and Nina and Fabian were cuddled up on a towel, reading a book about Ancient Egypt.  
"Oh, Mara, guess what!" Amber said quietly.  
"What about?" Mara asked as they lay in the sun.  
"I got Mr. Campbell to let Mick fly here for Fabian's surprise party. And don't worry, he's over you. I think he likes Joy." Amber whispered.  
"Oh, Fabian's going to love that." Mara said.  
"I know! It was all Nina's idea." Amber replied, taking a sip of water.  
"He's going to loved her even more than he already does. If that's possible." Mara replied.  
"I know! And I have my camera to take pictures of all the Fabina moments today!" Amber squealed, making Mara roll her eyes with a slight laugh.  
"Well, I cannot wait to see his expression." Mara said, laughing with Amber at the thought of his shocked expression.  
"I know! He is going to have the best birthday ever!" Amber said with a smile.  
"I think he's having a great time right now." Mara stated, looking at Nina and Fabian, who had just began to kiss.  
"Aw!" Amber squealed, grabbing her camera and zoomed in, taking the picture.  
"That's a keeper." She said, showing Mara the picture, who was laughing a bit.  
"What time is the party? Mara asked.  
"It's tonight." Amber said.  
"Alright, is it at the house?" She asked.  
"Yep." Amber replied.  
"Good, because I left his present there." Mara said.  
Now, over with Nina and Fabian, they had just stopped kissing and Nina reached into her bag.  
"What are you looking for?" Fabian asked her.  
"Something. Found it!" Nina said, pulling out a small box with a bow on it.  
"What is that?" He asked.  
"Open it." Nina smiled, handing it to him. He smiled at it and took off the bow and stuck it on Nina's head, who laughed.  
"Thanks." She said sarcastically. He just smiled and opened the box which held a silver watch, since Alfie broke Fabian's calculator watch a while back.  
"I needed a new watch! Thank you!" He said, giving her a huge hug.  
"That's not all it does. I got you a new calculator watch." Nina smiled, hugging him back.  
"Thank you!" He exclaimed, still hugging her tightly.  
She laughed and kissed his cheek. He turned his head and gave her a short kiss on the lips. After they broke apart, he let go of her.  
"Come on." Nina said, pulling him up once he put his new watch away.  
"Where are we going?" He asked, as she pulled him to the water.  
"We're at the beach; you swim at the beach, so go swim." Nina said, pushing him towards the water.  
"What about you?" He asked.  
"I am going to tan." Nina said.  
"Nope, if I'm going swimming so are you." Fabian said, wrapping his arms around her waist and carrying her to the water.  
"No!" Nina screamed, while laughing her head off. Before she could get out of his arms, he threw her in the water.  
"You're going to pay." Nina said, getting out of the water and chasing him. He outran her for a bit, until she jumped on his back, nearly knocking him over.  
What they didn't notice while they were doing this was that Amber was taking pictures and Mara was videotaping it.  
"These are so going in their scrapbook." Amber said.

* * *

**Half of it is complete! Oh, and on Beauty in the Breakdown, I need MALE OC's. I wasn't specific, and I got two girl OC's. So, sorry for the confusion! And for the two people that gave me girl OC's, since I was stupid and didn't say that I needed male OC's, I will be somehow incorperating them into my story(:  
Anyways, the second chapter will be out shortly! Love you guys!**

**Review! And Happy Birthday Brad!**


	2. Chapter 2

**You have no idea how awkward it is for me to write without the _Previously on _thing. I'm so used to them! But anyways, here is part 2! It's pretty long, so be happy! I told you part 2 would be out today since it's Brad's birthday and I kept that promise! Yay!  
Disclaimer: I don't own HOA**

* * *

**No One's POV**

For the rest of the time at the beach, Amber, Mara, and Joy were tanning, Eddie had managed to get Patricia in the water, Alfie and Jerome were building a sandcastle and having sand fights (they had to stop within the first four throws because they got sand in their eyes), and Nina and Fabian were having a water fight most of the time or they were chasing each other.  
"When are we heading back to the house?" Joy asked once everyone calmed down and were sitting on their towels, although Nina and Fabian were cuddled up on a towel, wrapped in towels.  
"When everyone's dry." Mara replied, and began to put away her things so she didn't have to do it later.  
Everyone except Patricia, Nina, and Fabian were already dry. So, they were all waiting on the three, it's not like they were complaining though, they did love the beach.  
After ten to fifteen minutes, the three of them were dry, and packing up. Amber called for some cabs, which came about five minutes later.

_At The House_

Mick Campbell was helping Trudy set up for Fabian's surprise party. When he set out the last snack, Trudy heard the cabs pull up to the house.  
"They're back!" Trudy exclaimed. The front door opened and everyone but Nina and Fabian ran into the house.  
"Nina convinced Fabian to go on a walk with her, so they should be here in about thirty minutes!" Amber exclaimed, and then ran upstairs with the other girls to get changed.  
Upstairs, Patricia ran to the shower and took a three minutes shower, only washing her hair, and quickly got dressed into the outfit Amber had set on her bed, which was a black dress that ended mid-thigh and the shoulders to about an inch or two under the neck line, was white lace, and a pair of black flats.  
In Amber's room, she had picked out her, Mara, Joy, and Nina's outfits. She put Nina's outfit, which was a pale green dress with a deep scoop neck and extra fabric around the neck, sandals with sparkles on the thick straps, and a multicolored necklace, on her bed.  
For herself, Amber picked out a pink dress with small bronze circles around the torso and for straps, and cream flats with a silver jewel. Joy was wearing a white dress with purple and blue designs on it, cream oxfords, and a gold bow ring. Mara had a black and tan striped strapless dress and grey flats with a bow in the side.  
After they were all dressed, the girls, minus Nina, ran down stairs to finish setting up.  
"My, don't you girls look lovely." Trudy said.  
"Nina texted me saying that she and Fabian were going to be back shortly." Amber said.  
"Alright, we just need the cake." Patricia said. Trudy ran into the kitchen and pulled a cake out of the oven.  
"I remembered that he loves my chocolate cake." Trudy said, taking it out of the pan it was baking in so it could cool a bit before she iced it. She quickly began to ice it and wrote Happy Birthday Fabian on the cake with blue icing.  
Right when she finished the cake, the front door opened, and everyone quickly hid.  
"Alright, I'm gonna go get changed." They heard Nina say.  
"Yeah, me too." Fabian replied. There were footsteps and they heard Fabian's bedroom door close.  
Nina quickly took a shower and got dressed then ran downstairs while Fabian was still in the shower.  
"Alright, he should be done in about five minutes." Nina said, running into the common room.  
"Alright, we just need to hang the banner." Amber said. Jerome and Eddie quickly hung it up, and they put streamers everywhere. Trudy took the balloons out of the laundry room, and Mara put them all over the room. Patricia helped Amber, Nina, and Joy hang the streamers , while the boys stayed out of the way.  
They finished everything right when the water for the shower stopped.  
"Alright, once the door opens, we hide." Patricia said. Everyone nodded and once the bathroom door opened, everyone hid and Trudy turned the lights off and closed the shades, making it almost completely dark.  
Fabian and Eddie's bedroom door opened, signaling that Fabian had left the room, and was looking for Nina.  
"Nina?" He asked, walking into the pitch black common room. He flipped the lights on and everyone popped out, minus Mick.  
"Surprise!" They all yelled, making Fabian jump.  
"What is this?" He asked.  
"It's a surprise party." Amber said in this 'No Duh' tone. Nina rolled her eyes and walked over to Fabian, giving him a hug.  
"And we have one more surprise for you. Courtesy of Nina." Joy said, and Mick walked out of the kitchen.  
"Mick!" Fabian exclaimed. He and Mick did a 'man hug' and their handshake before Fabian went back over to Nina and picked her up, spinning her around. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"Well, I can't take all the credit, Amber did call Mick's dad, allowing him to come." Nina said once he put her down.  
"Do I get a hug?" Amber asked, holding her arms open. Fabian laughed and hugged her, picking her up, but she didn't get spun around like Nina did.  
"Oh! Presents!" Amber squealed, going to the corner of the room where there was some presents. Amber came back over and handed him a box that was covered in pink wrapping paper with a silver bow, making Fabian look at her with a puzzled expression.  
"It's the only wrapping paper I have." Amber said, as he took the box.  
"I thought you had that red wrapping paper." Nina said.  
"I ran out, I used that for Patricia's presents last year." Amber said.  
Fabian laughed and unwrapped the box and opened it. Inside was a pair of black high tops.  
"Yours need to be replaced. They look so dirty." Amber said.  
"That's because they're old. But thanks." Fabian said. They all sat down on the couch, handing Fabian presents.  
Mara got him some science books. Patricia got him some plaid shirts. Eddie got him CD's. Jerome and Alfie got him a chemistry set, because they said, "You can blow stuff up!", even though they knew he wouldn't. Joy got him another The Solar System is Your Friend book.  
"And I have one more present for you." Nina said, walking to the corner of the room with Mick, who helped her carry over a large box.  
"It's from Mick and me." Nina said. Fabian got up and opened the box. Inside was a beautiful, acoustic guitar.  
"Thank you!" He exclaimed, giving Nina another spin hug, and hugging Mick again.  
"I remembered that when we went to town, you kept going back to this guitar, so Mick and I split the cost." Nina said.

Fabian's birthday party finally ended about an hour later. The whole rest of the party, they were talking, listening to Fabian play on his new guitar, and eating.  
"Thank you for everything, Nina." He said as he and Nina were lying on his bed.  
"Well, for the week of my birthday, you gave me a present every day leading up to my birthday. I couldn't exactly do that, but I remembered the two things you really liked, so I got you them. And I knew you would be so happy if Mick were to fly out on your birthday, so Amber called his dad, and convinced him to let Mick fly out for a few days. He's been staying at a hotel about two miles away for two days." Nina said. Fabian smiled at her, and gave her a kiss.

One thing is for sure, this was the best day of Fabian's life. Well, for now.

* * *

**You know, cause the next best day will be when he and Nina get married(:  
Anyways, I hope you liked this! I love you all! Don't forget to submit MALE OC'S for Beauty in the Breakdown! I'll post later, probably not today though. I have to babysit in a half hour):  
When does/did school start for you guys? I start in two weeks! I'm gonna miss you summer): But I love winter since that's when my birthday is!  
Decemeber 20th! Mark it on your calanders! That's my birthday!  
Love you guys! Review!**


End file.
